muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Deletions Hi! Just a heads up, would you mind holding off on deletions or just checking "What links here" and fixing first? Just because the new "Create a new article" thing is a pain when trying to see what linked to a nuked page, so it pops up in each and every case. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sure! I'll fix it all up. -- Danny (talk) 19:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Merging info Hey Kid. I worked on Jim Henson Designs, MirrorMask and Unstable Fables. I pretty much just cut and pasted the pages all together. Let me know what you think. If it passes muster for now, we can delete the individual pages, getting rid of a few categories in the process. -- Nate (talk) 21:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think those look great! We can probably also take out the voice actors for ''Unstable Fables, and remove the links (except for the ones with legit wiki connections). -- Danny (talk) 21:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh I meant to do that and forgot! -- Nate (talk) 21:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) 21,000 pages? Can we announce 21,000 pages, or do you want to wait and see if we're going to lose pages due to deletions and merges? -- Ken (talk) 03:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think we're gonna lose some... You mean announce it on Twitter? -- Danny (talk) 20:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, there, and on Current Events. -- Ken (talk) 04:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Japanese CD's Since you enjoyed the last bunch that I found, I thought you'd like to know that I've found evidence for 5 more Japanese CD's of US LP's, bringing the total to 18, plus a Japanese edition of the Jim Henson tribute CD! I'll be reworking the Japanese Sesame Street Discography soon, so it matches the others, but I need to check on some other stuff first. It's funny; I used to feel overwhelmed about trying to figure out foreign language releases, and now it's one of my favorite areas to mess around in! -- Ken (talk) 07:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yay, that's awesome. I'm glad you found new stuff! -- Danny (talk) 07:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, I hate to keep bothering you, but I'm starting to feel like when Kermit was pulling on the "worm" in the Inchworm (sketch). I'm starting to find a whole bunch of Japanese CD singles, VHS and DVD titles that I never knew existed. Some I can figure out from the cover pictures (which are usually similar to ours), but some don't have pictures. Do you think I could talk to your friend directly, or at least give you some links to pages whenever I have a question? Sometimes the Japanese is hard to figure out. I just found an "Elmo's Song" CD single, but the other song comes out as, "The u of sesamisutorito it is", and I can't blow up the picture so I can read it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, why don't you give me the links? I can show stuff to Doug when you've got questions. -- Danny (talk) 04:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, here's the page. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, and if he could translate , I'd really appreciate it. -- Ken (talk) 05:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) User policies Hi! When you get a chance, check your e-mail (unless missives sent via the Wiki aren't reaching you for some reason), but at this point I'm abandoning subtlety since I doubt the party concerned will see this. It's this user, who's the one who's blocking you'd questioned. I deleted the fake photo and reverted their false info on Is Cookie Monster now the Veggie Monster?, but it's still the same pattern as the previous times (making stuff up, creating pages for unnamed AMs after being told not to). There was some response at least on the latter issue (see Talk:Polly Darton's Announcer), but with all that, and still *another* account they created (which I'll have to dig up if we go the block route), I'm personally not convinced that rehabilitation is worth the hassle. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry... I just got back from Poland over the weekend and I haven't caught up with my e-mail yet! So I'm sure that I got e-mail from you, but I didn't read it yet. We had that conversation last week, but then I didn't actually go and do anything about it. I figured it was worth having the general conversation about how we deal with blocking and reverting, but that that particular user wasn't worth getting deep into the weeds about. :So -- yeah, if he's still making more trouble, then forget it; let's block him and forget about him. It stinks that somebody is capable of making good pages but acts in an untrustworthy way. Is there something that I can do to help? -- Danny (talk) 06:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I blocked that account (I was waiting for your response given your earlier talk page comments, though I see now you were just using them as a starting point for the conversation and not really as an example). You could run an IP check, since it's been a few days now and I can't find that other account (something like "I Love Sesame Street"). When I blocked them previously (which had already been following a history of returns and that kind of nonsense), I'd forgotten that they simultaneously registered two accounts (and so did they, which is why there's another one floating around). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Here it is: User:IloveSesameStreet. -- Ken (talk) 07:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I just found it by checking the deletion log (their main actions under that name were just uploading a duplicate image they forgot was still around and fiddling with the block notice on Marsupilamifan's page, something else they kept doing the first time they were blocked until we protected the user and talk page). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) New Release Date Thanks for putting up the date that's posted on Sesame's website. I think they're saying that they'll ship on or around March 19, so that people will start to get it on the 23rd. I noticed that their page for the new Elmo DVD also has the previous Friday listed, but everybody else has the Tuesday date that we have. But I'm going to place my order this week, so we'll see what else I find out. This thing has been off and on so many times, that I'll be biting my nails until I actually take it home! By the way, I was floored to see my discography sentences (which also turned up on the Koch promo sheet) end up on the website! So I've come full circle: The show that taught me to read actually posted something I've written on their website! How cool is that? -- Ken (talk) 04:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) New Tech Problem? Tell the engineers, I had a weird thing happen today. I went to add a category to a page by clicking the "add a category" button at the bottom on the page, and when I went to save an error message came up that said, "The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook." Issue with my computer, or something wacky with the wiki? Figured you are still across the pond, but thought I would put it here, and maybe I'll send a shout out to Scott too. -- ''Nate (talk) 18:15, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, that's something they're working on right now. There was a bug with "add category" for the last week -- the message that you got sounds like they're in the middle of fixing it. For now -- just add categories from the edit page. Sorry for the inconvenience, and thanks for letting me know when stuff trips you up! -- Danny (talk) 10:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) KidClips Hey, look what Wendy found! Sesame Street KidClips! Another format that isn't really a format! -- Ken (talk) 03:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh, what a nice find! Lovely. I don't know if we have to worry about that as a "format" -- there have been a lot of toys that play ''Sesame songs in one way or another, including music boxes, record players, and Singing Farmer Cookie Monster. :) -- Danny (talk) 10:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I know, I was just reminded of our conversation about the memory sticks that happened to have video specials on them. I thought the KidClips were cool because they play 60-second clips of stuff from the record library. By the way, the neat distinction of the Fisher Price music box record player is that, other than "Edelweiss", the only copyrighted songs they ever used were "One of These Things" and "C is for Cookie"! -- Ken (talk) 07:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Book categories Hi! I noticed you made a new category for Random House, and made that a category of Licensees. But we already have Random House as its own page, in the category of Publishers. I know somewhere on here we had a conversation a long time ago about when to call a company a licensee, and when to call a company what they actually do, like "Publishers" and "Record Companies". Did you want to organize things in a different way than what we've been doing? -- Ken (talk) 07:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : Ack, I forgot about Publishers! What I'm trying to do -- gradually, and without really mentioning it to anyone -- is to turn those publisher / record company / toy company pages into categories. I've been doing that a lot with toys for about a year now, like Knickerbocker and CBS Toys. I realized that I was super frustrated with the company pages -- I was trying to find out what toys Knickerbocker had made, and when I searched, I got a description of the company instead of a list of the actual products. So I've been creating company categories, and then merging the interesting stuff from the company page at the top of the category. : So -- now that you've said that, I realize that it makes sense to have those categories in Toy Companies and Publishers and Record Companies, and then have those categories be subcats of Licensees. That way, you can go from a particular toy page to the Knickerbocker category -- then to Toy Companies -- then to Hasbro, etc. Does that sound cool to you? -- Danny (talk) 09:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that sounds good, because eventually everything is a licensee. The only thing I was wondering is, can we put pictures on category pages? I'd like to still keep the cover pictures on the label pages, even if they turn into category pages, because it's cool to see everything they made in one place. So I guess SS1 would be the label page, then the Columbia category, then the Record Company category, then the Licensees category. Although, now that I think about it, stuff like Sony Wonder does give you a short description/history of the company and its relationship to Sesame Street, followed by a list and picture of everything they made chronologically. Could we rework the toy pages that way instead? That would seem to skip a layer of categorization. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 03:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I like having categories for the companies -- it's really hard to keep the lists on the company pages up to date (possibly impossible). Why not just put the company page into the category itself? Isn't that what we've been doing? Then the info is there and the category is there. And if Danny wants search to go directly to the category, rename the company page "Fisher Price (company)". -- Wendy (talk) 04:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I think it's cool to just merge the company page onto the top of the category page, like we have right now on Knickerbocker and CBS Toys. I used to be really against putting anything at the top of category pages, but as you can see with Muppet Characters, I've come around to the idea. :) ::::For a really long, detailed page like Western Publishing, we might want to keep that as a separate page? But maybe not. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 13:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives